


Worship

by ratafia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, Hair-pulling, Light Sadism, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sam needs a brain bleach, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Threat of humiliation, but not really, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: "I was talking about praying, Dean, devoting your mornings to our Father, instead of the temptations online.""Oh, well... If you’re after somebody you can call Daddy while down on your knees, you can always just ask me, sweetheart."





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](https://imgbbb.com/images/2019/05/11/af55958.jpg).  
> An eternal thank you to the lovely [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/) who beta'd this, you are a delight to work with.  
> A title from the song by Years & Years, which can also very well work as a soundtrack to the whole piece.  
> For full disclosure: Sam is not engaging in any sexual activities, or even really seeing any of them.  
> Please see the end notes for clarification on Sadism and Threat of humiliation tags.

It was such a good morning - the sun was shining, birds were singing, Dean was happily jerking off to his very nice dream about pounding some faceless guy's perky ass... And then his phone started vibrating, going off with the loud and obnoxious sound of a message, ruining his fast approaching orgasm. 

Dean groaned half in frustration, half in misery for the fleeting form of that great ass, and reached out for the phone. That ringtone was reserved for the study group alerts, and it could've been something important for the coming lectures. 

It was not. 

Instead, a message from Castiel — his incredibly smart, ridiculously hot, strangely sweet classmate — stared at Dean, mocking him and his raging boner with the one and only thing about Cas he disliked. His faith. Dean was not against the faith itself, by any means, even though organised religions often hated the very idea of people like Dean and generally gave him a headache, no... It was the holier than thou attitude, delivered with the maddening gentleness that Cas always wore, his eternal pursuit to set Dean on the proper path. Not with the usual accusations and hate, but with kindness. 

He always asked if Dean wanted to talk, he was supportive and calm, his sky-blue eyes so clear and innocent, looking up from beneath dark lashes at Dean in eternal wonder, and all Dean wanted was to ruin him. To see him flustered and gasping, debauched, twisted in the sweet agony of carnal desire. 

So he made dirty jokes, and flirted, and invaded Cas' personal space every time they were even remotely close, and every time Cas said nothing about it. Not a word of protest passed those sinful lips. He either kept his silence, or opted for some Bible quotes, even then trying to sway Dean to God's side. 

But really, at barely 7 am, religious bullshit interrupting his alone time was not something Dean could just let slide, even for that pretty face. So he dropped a short message in the same chat and tried to get back in the mood. 

It didn’t last long. 

He was, again, just on the verge of it, his fist practically flying over his dick, wet sounds of lubed glide filling the room, quiet groans slipping out past Dean's bitten lip... when there was loud banging on his door and a familiar, alarmed and very annoying (at the moment) voice yelling at him from the corridor. 

For a moment, he contemplated just ignoring it, just laying there, maybe finishing himself off finally, but the banging continued and Dean hauled himself to his feet. He didn’t bother with clothes, just snagged the closest pillow and covered his crotch with it. He opened the door.

"Dean!.."

Cas, with his raised for the knock hand, almost fell into him, catching himself on the doorframe at the last second, eyebrows shooting high and shocked when he registered Dean's state of undress. His face did that weirdly adorable crunching up thing while he clearly debated with himself whether he should go or do what he came here to do. The tip of his tongue poked out quick and almost unseen, wetting his lips in a nervous gesture. Dean saw it, though, smirking and leaning against the door, knowing exactly how to show off everything he had. Cas, to his credit, only gulped at that, but bravely raised his eyes to Dean's face, very pointedly trying not to look anywhere else. 

"That was not an appropriate message for the study group, Dean."

Cas' tone was stern and he frowned, trying so hard to appear serious and angry, but Dean only laughed at him, glancing at the screen, where under Cas' picture sat his own comment, with a couple of laughing and offended emojis from the rest of their classmates. 

"I don't know, Cas, you kinda started first with the inappropriate stuff. Even if I'm glad you’re finally seeing the light and encouraging people to do something fun for a change." 

"I was not!.." 

Dean quirked his brow and Cas huffed, frustrated, blushing just a bit, but still not leaving, still sneaking little glances down Dean's body he probably thought were so stealthy, when they were anything but. 

"I was talking about praying, Dean, devoting your mornings to our Father, instead of the temptations online."

"Oh, well... If you’re after somebody you can call Daddy while down on your knees, you can always just ask me, sweetheart."

That did it. 

Cas practically swayed on his feet, mouth hanging open and gaping, cheeks lighting up with a bright blush. Yet, as always, he didn’t protest, nor tried to leave, nor even admonished Dean for his blatant blasphemy. He only stared, silent and shocked, his pupils eating up more and more of the blue, despite the brightly lit hallway they were in. 

It occured to Dean that perhaps his advances were not unwelcome. Perhaps all Cas needed was one little push, and they could both get something fun out of it. And so, in a moment of mischievous bravery, with adrenaline and lust still coursing through his veins from two almost-climaxes not that long ago, he casually moved the pillow, stretching in a very calculated way he’s practised for the maximum effect, and threw it back onto the bed. 

When he turned back to Cas, blue eyes were glued to his dick, still half hard and quickly filling out under all the attention, and a charged silence of indecision fell between them for a moment, while Dean wrapped his fingers around his length, giving it one lazy stroke. 

"I even have something for you to worship, if you want. Just say the word."

He waited, poised, watching intently as Cas drew a heavy stuttering breath, as if it was hurting him, before finally giving up one quiet word.

"Please."

Cas licked his lips again, raising his wild eyes to Dean, pleading and more than a little scared, but determined enough. So Dean smirked, moved a little closer, closer than he'd ever been, ever dared to, standing completely naked before a fully clothed Castiel, exposed to anyone who might stumble onto them. The thought of getting caught like that, of ruining Cas' perfect image with this, made him moan quietly in Cas’ ear, feeling him shudder.

“Ask properly, sweetheart.”

It still took another long beat of silence, another stroke, but with Dean almost pressed into Cas, his knuckles grazed along Cas’ zipper, forcing him to comply. 

"Please... Daddy."

"That's a good boy," - Dean praised, finally taking mercy and leading Cas inside by his immaculate tie, a quick nod indicating to close the door. The ease with which he translated that one simple gesture and obeyed the instruction made Dean wonder how well he could do with other instructions. He might as well test it, right? Just to see how far he can make Cas fall into this pit of depravity, how tightly he can wind him up before he breaks and surrenders to Dean completely, forgetting all about his supposed holiness.

He couldn't hide his smile when he tsked disapprovingly at Cas’ attempt to take off his jacket. 

"Did I tell you to do that?"

"No..."

"No what?" 

Dean tugged at the tie still in hand, pulling it tighter around Cas' throat, bunching up the collar of his shirt, so perfect just a second ago, and now just a little bit more ruined, just a little bit more wrong. Cas' breath stuttered with a mix of pressure and embarrassment, but he still corrected himself obediently. 

"No, Daddy."

His lashes fluttered, gaze already slightly unfocused, bouncing between Dean's face and his crotch, but Cas just stood there, his phone still clasped tight in his fist, just waiting to be told what to do. A wicked, wicked thought on how to play with his little boy crossed Dean's lust addled mind, which he filed away for later. Cas must’ve been just as distracted, because he didn't as much as twitch in protest, giving up his phone without a second of hesitation. 

Dean rewarded him with a soft kiss below the ear, waiting just until Cas melted under the touch, throwing his head back, presenting his neck as a silent offering. Dean took it all, sinking his teeth in a soft flesh, sucking into it a bruise, reveling in the broken moan it elicited from Cas. 

He did not wait until Cas could recover from it, tugging on his tie again, walking back until he could settle on the bed. When Dean spread his legs, Cas walked between them all by himself, a barest hint of a tug enough to sink on his knees. He took the pose so easily, practised and comfortable, palms humbly on his thighs, and then he looked up, desperation and lust stark on his face, already begging with only his eyes, making something dark and dangerous twist in Dean's gut. 

Cas kept licking his lips, an unconscious movement that was so distracting, Dean grabbed him by the chin, not caring much if he's too rough. Cas all but whimpers at the treatment. His mouth fell open to Dean's fingers, tongue lapping eagerly. He sucked on them with quiet noises that made Dean squirm in anticipation, especially when he pushed them further in, making Cas swallow. Dean watched Cas' throat contract, Adam's apple bobbing under clean-shaven skin, a pretty little bruise already forming on the side, and he wanted to cover Cas in marks from head to toe, so everyone would know who he belongs to. 

Dean took his fingers away, too eager to wait any longer, needing that mouth on his dick, and Cas whimpered again, a hurt little sound escaping as his lips chased after retreating hand. 

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't worry, sweetheart, Daddy has something better for you."

Cas blushed even harder somehow, pink spreading down his cheeks to his neck, disappearing under the collar, while he flexed his fists and thighs, a clear outline of his erection evident through the fabric of the dark dress pants. He looked so good like this, impatient yet pliant, and Dean couldn't wait to see how far he could push him. So he released the tie, stroking through Cas' hair instead, fluffing combed order into a chaotic mess he buried his fingers in, gripping and pulling, sharp little tugs to bare Cas' throat, but he did not just go with it this time. No, Cas shuddered and moaned so loud it must've been heard in the hallway, by Dean's neighbours too, absolutely pornographic sound as blue eyes rolled back in pure pleasure. 

"Open wider, darling," he whispered, tapping his index finger on Cas' lower lip, cooing approvingly when he complied swiftly. 

That’s when Dean snaped his first shot, camera clicking loudly, saving the perfectly debauched image on Cas' phone, making his eyes snap open in panic only to slide shut again when the sudden movement got him a harder tug back, Dean's fingers still in his hair, keeping the position he wanted to see. 

"What's wrong? You look so pretty like that, I just had to take a picture. Maybe I'll even send that to our group chat, show everyone just how exactly they should spend their mornings on their knees." 

"No! No, please... Don't... I don't... You can't... Daddy, please, don't let them see." 

Cas' eyes were huge and scared as he begged, one hand grasping on Dean's elbow weakly, voice trembling and on the edge of tears, so sweet that Dean had to close his eyes briefly, thinking of something like dead kittens and old ladies fucking his brother to not blow it right here and there. The last mental image did help a little, making Dean cringe, before leveling Cas with contemplating look, as if truly deliberating whether he should send the picture out. 

"I'll tell you what. Make me come only with those pretty lips of yours, and I won't. Fail, and I'll send it to the whole school who'll see just how perverted you really are, my little choir boy."

"I... okay, Daddy."

Dean released his hair just enough for Cas to move closer, lean between his thighs, but did not remove his hand entirely. He carded his fingers through the messy strands, tugging occasionally. Cas covered his hard cock with greedy kisses and licks, sloppy without a helping hand. He finally managed to capture the head with his lips, moaning around it happily, until Dean gripped his hair tighter and forced him down.  With a shocked gasp, those lips slid lower on Dean's dick, the same lips that have haunted Dean's dreams for so long. His hot, velvety tongue stretched out as his mouth accommodated the intrusion, licking as Cas sank further down, taking his cock all the way inside.  It was Dean's turn to moan, the heat and the sight before him perfect and mind-blowingly sinful, as Cas just swallowed him down and down, stifled whimpers and abortive thrusts of his hips betraying his own fervent pleasure. 

All those prayers must have been good for something, because as Dean fucked Cas' throat with steady long thrusts, moving that pliant greedy mouth over himself as he saw fit, he didn't gag or protested, as always. Blue eyes glazed over with drunken haze of desire, just as Dean always pictured. He only twitched in alarm when Dean snapped another picture. 

Cas struggled weakly, hands shooting up to stop Dean, but just a shadow of a touch to his thigh is enough for Dean to drag him away. Even as Cas’ face showed a conflicted mix of shame and fear, his lips clung onto Dean's dick, head bobbing forward, back to it, legs shifting in the position to remain close. 

In retaliation, Dean dug his heel right into Cas’ crotch, the heavy weight of Cas' cock under his foot, punching a broken cry out of his lungs as Cas curled onto himself. He didn’t really try to escape the pressure, but rested his forehead on Dean's thigh in defeat. 

"What did I tell you about the hands, choir boy? Do you want people to see you like that?"

Cas moaned again. It sounded like a no, but Dean couldn't be sure and he didn't really care as he dragged his heel up and down Cas' dick still trapped in his pants, rough and unforgiving. Cas kept twitching under his touch, hands back down, knuckles white as he clenched fists, not doing a thing to stop it or to move away. Instead he thrust into the pain, keening with Dean's name on his puffed-up lips as he was dragged up by the hair again. 

"Did I said you're allowed to stop? Put that filthy mouth where it should be."

"Yes, Daddy.” 

It's breathless and quiet, but Dean heard it just as Cas sucked him in again, and he couldn't hold it any longer, coming with a howl as Cas just kept on swallowing, teasing tongue milking him for every drop of cum, every drag of pleasure. Dean has barely had the presence of mind to drag his foot a little lower, toes digging into Cas' balls, curling forward with bliss racing through his veins. But he felt it when Cas shuddered and wailed, the vibration of that sound going through Dean's dick, heightening his climax even more while Cas came in his pants, still fully dressed, yet so fully wrecked. 

Dean only allowed Cas to release him when it was more painful than pleasurable, his cock softening, oversensitive, licked clean and glistening with saliva while Cas swallowed. Dean couldn't help but chase down his own taste, capturing that skillful mouth in a deep kiss that Cas allowed as easily as he allowed to Dean to fuck his mouth, greedy for it. 

"Did I do good, Daddy?" he questioned, words hanging in the heated space between them. Dean was drowning in lust-blown blue eyes, tracing the beautiful flushed face with his fingertips. 

"You did wonderfully, sweetheart. Daddy is very happy with you."

Cas smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners, blush deepening again, this time with satisfaction, and he kissed Dean, gentler and longer too, slow and familiar caresses, returning them both to a calmer mindset, gradual slip from the roles of the game. 

By the time he laid Dean on the bed, cuddling closer and all but purring with contentment, his clothes were gone and a clean blanket settled over them both, making Dean sleepy in seconds. 

That is, until there was a loud banging on the door again, with a different voice attached to it this time. 

"Dean!! For the love of Chuck, stop using hunt chat for your games! I don't want to know what you and Cas are doing, at all, no details for me, thank you very much!"

After a bit of silence while Dean battled his chuckles, Sam added before stomping away, 

"And don't you dare tell me if I actually interrupted whatever the hell was or wasn't going on in there! I swear, I'll kill you, and make sure you'll stay dead, Dean!"

Dean did laugh at that, Cas beside him heaving a long suffering sigh, but not saying much else. Instead, there was a quiet shuffle of something unseen and a warm weight of Cas' wings hugged Dean closer, embracing the human in a cocoon of safety against the nightmares and the cold.  

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the canonverse, with Cas being an angel. They roleplay as if they are both humans. While Cas chooses to feel everything Dean has for him (Light Sadism tag here mostly relates to a rather rough foot job), they both are well aware it cannot hurt Cas or ever intended as an attempt to hurt him. The same goes for Threat of humiliation, when Dean threatens to show people pictures of Cas taken during their play - they are both perfectly aware it will never happen. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Or not, it is important to know and respect your limits.  
> Come shout with me on [tumblr](https://omgilostmyshoe.tumblr.com).


End file.
